


Hurt Me (Help Me)

by brownies67



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Death, End of the World, Gen, Lots of it, Mystery, PTSD, Peter Needs a Hug, Really kinda gross, Time Travel, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownies67/pseuds/brownies67
Summary: Peter Parker is 38, has a wife and kids, and the world is ending.The only thing he can see is fire and death. And he can't do anything to stop it.Just as he is about to accept his fate, a mysterious figure appears in front of him, and tells him he is still needed elsewhere.He wakes up in a world where Avengers are a thing, S.H.I.E.L.D. is not evil, and he's 15 again with brand new powers and seriously confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i was writing a one shot and it sucked major ass so I decided to write a chaptered fic that will probably suck ass as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: In this first chapter, I describe end of the world stuff that pretty fucking gross like cannibalism and shit so don't say i didn't warn you

The end of the world is not as fast and bloody as some movies make them out to be. Theres no crashing into the sun, or a storm of aliens that wipe out the humans in a day, no, not anything that mercilessly quick.

It started with a sneeze.

One tiny single _sneeze_ and the earth was doomed. 

A scientist had been privately working on a cure for AIDS, and of course something went wrong. He had gone to the supermarket and accidentally sneezed on the cashier. The supposed "cure" caused painful sneezes, which turned into painful coughing, which turned into blood leaking out of the orifices on your face, so slowly that you would be choking on your own blood for hours, then the blood flow would stop just long enough for you to catch your breath then it would start up again. And that was only the first symptoms.

It was a slow, painful death that was so contagious, that half of the continent of Asia was infected in a month.

Every living thing could be a carrier. Plants, birds, rats, worms, hell, even the microscopic face mites that live on your eyelashes could carry it. 

They called it the Shiterra Virus.

'Shi' is the pronunciation of 'death' in Japanese and 'terra' is latin for earth. It was the world's death, after all. Some people shortened it to Shitty Virus, because it's the end of world and you can bet your ass we're gonna joke about it. 

Superheroes and vigilantes alike were beyond frustrated. Shiterra Virus caused panic, and panicked people did terrible things. If you were lucky enough to not die from the virus, then you would either kill yourself or be murdered by crazed citizens needing supplies. 

The government fell as soon as the president got infected. Normally, when something happens to the president, the US has multiple backups. But when the white house is painted red with the blood of every government official at the time, there was no one. 

When there is no order, then no food is produced, so starvation was so common that cannibalism wasn't even seen as a crime anymore to most commoners.

Because of all the riots and looters the superheroes had to take down, they came in contact with hundreds of people. 

The supers dropped like flies. For the ones who could fly, they literally did. Beetle Boy, a part of the insect squad, had dropped into a crowd of about one thousand people in Chicago and his bloated, bleeding body had infected hundreds of citizens. 

He wouldn't have infected that many if they hadn't devoured his body as soon as he hit the earth. Even though it was remarkably clear that he was infected, some people were so hungry that they ripped off parts of his flesh and ate it raw. 

Peter Parker was tired. The Shiterra Virus had been around for 5 months and thanks to his enhanced immune system, he wasn't infected. Yet. The only person that could possibly survive this was Wolverine, and he was probably going to be the last living thing of earth. 

Peter was 38, was married to MJ. and had 3 children, Ben, May, and Gwen. Well, he used to be. Now he was a grieving father of 1.

If he closed his eyes, he could still hear MJ's screams as her eyes slowly became liquified goop and chunks of her lungs were stuck between her teeth. His oldest son was the only one of his children left. Peter was almost grateful that his two daughters had been killed by raiders instead of taken by Shiterra.

People referred to Shiterra like an angel of death, a warrior of God, who had come down to earth to strike down the wicked. She was slayer of evil, destroyer of worlds, and not a single soul was spared. Peter was beginning to believe they were right.

As of right now, Peter was holed up in an abandoned hotel with his son Ben. All of his kids had been three years apart. It would have been Gwen's, his youngest, 11th birthday today. Peter shoved down that thought and handed a can of black beans to Ben.

"Here, an old friend of mine gave me this. I want you to have it, I know you've been skipping meals." Peter usually tried to give Ben all the food he got, but Ben had been claiming he didn't feel well for a few days. Peter tried very hard not to think about what that meant.

"But dad-"

"No buts, Ben. Eat it, or I'll make you. Come on, we're going to move farther south tomorrow and you'll need your strength."

The south was a good place to go, because everyone else had gone up north in the first few weeks of Shiterra. Now, there were over grow farms ripe with food and no one to pick it, which meant more food for them. 

Ben reluctantly took the can and scooped the beans out with his fingers while making a face. He had always hated beans, but now wasn't a time to be picky. 

Satisfied, Peter walked to the other side of the hotel and picked up a blanket, bringing it back over and wrapping around Ben's shoulders.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get some rest." Peter smiled fondly at his son, before rolling over and falling asleep almost instantly.

Ben tried very hard to ignore the uneaten can of beans under the bed, and the violent urge to sneeze.

* * *

 

**1 year later**

Peter was tired. Tired of life's bullshit, but mostly tired of being alive. 

He was the only one of his family left. Ben.... He didn't want to think about that right now. 

Right now he was in rural Arkansas, and it was January. It was unseasonably warm, at about 70 degrees Fahrenheit. 

A few days ago, he had sneezed.

Peter knew the end was near. His time was almost up. He was surprised he hadn't died earlier, because, by his estimation, there were less than 1 million people left on earth, and probably less than that. 

' _I'm not going to die alone, in a muddy swamp in the south. I was Spider-man. I was a husband. I was a father. I was a friend, an enemy, but most of all, I am a human. And I refuse to die here, without anyone. I'm going to be selfish for once in my miserable life.'_ He thought as he finished yet another coughing fit. After acquiring a map, he knew that Little Rock was close, about a 2 day walk. ' _I'm gonna hold out till then, and when I get there...well let's not think about that.'_

* * *

The thing about any big city, is that they always reminded him of his home, New York. Tall buildings, lots of people, taxis. Peter wanted to die around something even remotely familiar. 

Too bad Little Rock was on fire.

Peter had made it to the city in pretty good time, and had found a hotel that looked like it was safe enough and passed out in the main lobby. 

When he woke up, it was to his spider-sense warning him of the danger. 

When he stepped outside, the only thing he could hear was screaming. Now, this looked like a Hollywood end of the world. 

A woman ran out of an old clothing store, her skin partially melted and her hair and clothes gone. She dropped to the ground, still screaming as chunks of building fell on top of her. 

Peter was weak and frail. He was choking on blood, but there was just enough air that he wasn't dying. Spitting every other second and leaning over so he didn't choke any faster, he looked for a way to help save the last of humanity. 

There was nothing. He couldn't do anything. He was  _fucking useless!_

Coughing into his hand, he dropped to his knees when a piece of flesh came out of his mouth.

' _Damnit! Not yet, damnit!'_ He needs to help, he has to! ' _Please, God, please...I don't wanna die like this, not yet. Let me help them, goddamnit! Please...'_

Peter prayed, and prayed, and prayed until instead of words flowing out of his mouth it was blood.

Lying down on the shared road, he had a moment of clarity.

Time stopped. It was if he was swinging above the city, he could see everything. A man with a horrified expression on his face as he tried to pull out the steel pole impaling his torso, a group of teenagers dragging the severed body of a friend, a mother with two young children trapped in a burning mall. 

' _Is this hell? Why is this happening? What did we do to deserve this? Please...'_

Peter closed his eyes, and was gone.

* * *

 

When he came to, he was in the living room of Aunt May's old house. The one from his childhood.

' _What?'_ Peter turned around, confused. Was he in heaven? 

" **Hello Peter.** " Startled, he turned around looking for whoever had spoken. A figure, amorphous but human-like at the same time. The figure walked toward him, extending a hand. 

" **You are dead.** " The sentence wasn't demeaning or rude, in fact it sounded almost sorrowful.

" **You are still needed, Peter. I'm sorry, I know that you were ready to see your family again, but the world still needs you.** " 

Fear gripped Peter's heart.  _Going back out_ _into that hell?_

"Why? The earth is doomed. Nothing I or anyone else could do will fix it. Please, just let me be with my family," He begged. Peter was tired. He wanted to see MJ, and apologize to Ben and May and Gwen. He wanted to ask Uncle Ben and Aunt May what it was like to die a normal, non-apocalypse death, and he wanted to see the original Gwen again. 

The figure gave him a sad look, as if it couldn't do anything. 

" **I am sorry. I hope you will understand some day.** " And with that, Peter was out once again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
